


The Announcement (They Already Knew)

by casliyn



Series: O8 Domestic Fluff [1]
Category: Ocean's (Movies)
Genre: Announcements, Emotional, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Hacking, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pregnancy, Screaming, aunties!!!, fairy godmoms, girl time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casliyn/pseuds/casliyn
Summary: Debbie and Lou invite the team over to announce some exciting news. That is until Amita, Constance, Daphne, Rose, Nine Ball and Tammy can't take the suspicion anymore and try to find out for themselves.





	The Announcement (They Already Knew)

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to leave a comment and or kudos!

“What was so important to tell us that you couldn’t do over the phone.”

Lou smiles as she keeps the door open and lets in the usual group as they all file into the penthouse.

“We found something out that we wanted to tell all of you and figured that the announcement was too big to reveal over the phone,” Lou announces as she shuts the door and dusts off her hands.

Daphne sighs, “It’s not like we're never over here anyway..” she throws herself onto the couch next to Rose who adjusts her sunglasses.

“Why do you have on sunglasses? We’re indoors.” Tammy raises an eyebrow at Rose as she massages her temples slowly.

“I have a dreadful headache and I wish to die,” she complains as her nose scrunches. “Please, be courteous with your noises..” she holds a hand up dramatically which prompts Daphne to rub her shoulder.

“I’m sorry that you didn’t listen to me last night.” Daphne pouts at her and taps her chin which prompts Rose to flinch slightly as the group laughs at the two of them.

“Don’t worry Rose, I’ll make you a batch of my hangover cream soda.” Constance points a finger at the disheveled woman and makes her way towards the kitchen.

“I’ll bring you in some crackers.” Amita makes her way towards the kitchen following Constance suit.

“Where’s Debs?”

Lou clicks her tongue and looks around, “I’ll go..check on her, she should be ready by now.” she tries to stay normal but her insides feel like a fucking butterfly farm. She quickly makes her way up the stairs and leaves the group to themselves as she locks herself in her and Debbie’s shared room.

Nine Ball looks up at the door and looks at the group.

“What’s going on with those two?” Rose points up at the door as she pushes her dark sunglasses up her nose further.

Nine Ball shrugs her shoulders, “Beats me, those two are always so secretive.” she takes a sip of her water.

“They’re hiding something.” Daphne knowingly strokes her chin, “And it’s something. _.big._ ” she gives the others a smirk.

“What do you think it is?” Tammy doubtfully rolls her eyes at Daphne who strokes Rose’s this gently.

“How the hell should I know? Do I look like Lou or Debbie to you?” she points at herself as Amita and Constance return with a bowl of chips and sodas.

“You guys are literally insufferable.” Nine Ball throws her hands into the air and pulls out her laptop, “I’ll have this whole thing figured out in under three minutes tops.” she waves all of them off as she takes a chip from the bowl.

“Honestly, why do we even try anymore?” Amita shrugs her shoulders, “She’s just going to find it out anyway.” she extends a hand towards Nine Ball who nods her head knowingly.

A moment of silence falls through as Nine Ball’s fingers fly across her keyboard in a timely manner as Tammy and Constance lean in to follow the screen.

“New heist?” Rose suggests

“No, no.” Daphne shakes her head, “They’ve been oddly slow for the past few months. Just a little stuff here and there with all of us.”

“Which would perfectly explain their plans for a new heist.” Constance retorts as she shoves a few chips into her mouth.

“New penthouse?” Tammy looks around the group for reassurance as everyone just shakes their head at her.

“Never. They love this place too much, they’ll have this place on hold for their great-great-grandchildren.” Rose jokingly suggests as her face scrunches at the taste of the cream soda.

Everyone pauses.

“Speaking of children, they recently went to the doctor.” Nine Ball suggests with a confused look on her face, “Debbie visited her gyno on the Upper East Side two days ago.” her fingers click on the doctor’s folder labeled with Debbie’s name.

“Wait, what’s the doctor’s name?” Tammy practically bounces in her seat as she looks on the computer screen.

Nine Ball clears her throat, “Uh...Doctor Miller.” she announces as she looks to Tammy for clarification as her mouth drops in shock.

“What, did you have some suburbian affair with him during one of your appointments or something?” Daphne raises an eyebrow at Tammy who rolls her eyes.

“No.” she mocks Daphne’s tone in response, “He was my gyno when I had all of my kids.” she puts a hand on her chest.

“So you share a doctor, who doesn’t nowadays?” Amita shakes her head confused at Tammy as Nine Ball’s jaw drops respectively.

“You guys might want to see this.” she beckons a hand towards the remaining group members to surround her.

“Is that a-”

“Oh my fucking god.”

“Well, would you look at that.”

“It’s so fucking small..”

“I think I’m going to cry and I didn’t know that was possible yet..”

“Hello everybody.” Debbie greets from the top of the wire steps which prompts Daphne to shut the laptop close and practically smash Nine Ball’s fingers.

“Hi!” they all exclaim in a chorus of awe as Debbie and Lou make their ways in front of them.

Debbie and Lou exchange a confused look and Debbie clears her throat as she wraps her sweater around her abdomen a bit more.

“Well, we wanted to be the first to tell you guys that.” Lou begins

“We knew that you guys would hack into my medical records and find out I was pregnant before we had the chance to tell you.” Debbie cuts Lou off which prompts the group to break into a chorus of screams.

“We couldn’t wait!!” Daphne claps excitedly as she pulls Debbie in for a hug which causes her to laugh out of surprise.

“It feels like I _’m_  having a baby..” Daphne says in disbelief which prompts the group to laugh.

“I’m going to make the cutest jewelry set for her.” Amita holds her hands up excitedly.

“I can babysit!” Tammy points at herself excitedly, “I even know this amazing baby store that has everything from furniture to high-class formula.”

“They have these portable tablets for babies that are adorable.” Nine Ball begins to search on her laptop.

“I don’t think they’ll need a tablet.” Debbie turns to Lou for clarification as she just shrugs her shoulders.

“Assuming that it’ll be a girl. She’ll need a wardrobe that is soft and sweet, but captures the inner badass of the two of you.” Rose points between them, “But as of right now, I have a terrible headache so I’ll return to you on this topic later.” she leans back against the couches pillows.

“I am amazing at babysitting also.” Constance waves her hand, “I cook Mac n’ Cheese extremely well, I can understand the cartoons and not to mention I’ve been fired before..but don’t worry, I keep kids alive.” she rubs a hand on Debbie’s small baby bump.

“And I’ll be the fairy godmother.” Daphne states with teary eyes towards the couple who exchange a concerned look.

“Uh..thanks Daph.” Lou gives her a strange look as Debbie sighs.

“We appreciate it.” Debbie gives her a small smile.

Because of course, Daphne has to make it about herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: @Casliyn


End file.
